


luffy's kind of christmas

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blowjobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Edging, Finger Sucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Praise, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex under the tree, Soft Kisses, Spanking, a little come eating, ass eating, cooking cookies, idk how else to do describe it, licking food off the body, loves bites and hickies, multiple rounds, sex in front of a fireplace, wet and messy, wet fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: Luffy loves the sound of Law's voice as he reads Christmas poems. And it's good, really. Luffy just has *other* things in mind.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	luffy's kind of christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mio_Mio07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_Mio07/gifts).



> A/N: three rounds. 10k. merry christmas!!

* * *

**luffy's kind of christmas**

* * *

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."

Luffy snuggles up into Law's arms as he spoke, head resting on his shoulder as he read Christmas poems. They sat on the carpeted floor of their house, in front of the fireplace where they could stay warm from the chill of the winter. The snow had struck with a mighty fury throughout the day, howling up a storm— quite literally. Soon enough, snow half of Law's height surrounded their home, trapping them inside for the holidays. While it killed their plans to go out and view Christmas lights, cuddling by the fire was an alternative that was just as good.

But Luffy had something else in mind.

He wore something special to surprise Law with this Christmas, something he knew would drive the man mad. If only he'd stop reading and open his ' _present'_ , he'd get a small taste of what Luffy had planned for the two of them.

But Law continues, much to Luffy's slight annoyance. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care- Luffy? What's the matter?"

Luffy squirms in his arms. "Nothing."

"Nah, tell me." Law closes the book and turns to his boyfriend. "Well?"

Luffy pouts and looks away, into the fire. It was Christmas Eve going on Christmas, and Law hadn't even as much kissed him at all today. He was craving the touch of his boyfriend, but it was like the man was holding back for some reason. And that frustrated Luffy.

"I'm fine," Luffy lies under his breath.

Law looks at him a moment more before sighing and setting the book off to the side. He moves so his back is to the floor, then lies down, pulling Luffy with him on top of his chest. Luffy settles between his legs with a content breath, happy to feel the beating heartbeat on his cheek, the warmth of his skin humming right under his clothes. He misses moments like this, he really did. But he missed one thing even more.

Cock.

And god damn it, he was going to get Law's eventually. He'd just had to play his cards right-

"Luffy."

Luffy looks up, curious. "Yeah?"

A sly smile graces Law's lips, and Luffy almost gets distracted, lost in the movement. "Why...are you hard?" His tone is amused.

Luffy blushes a dark red. All of his lewd thoughts were going straight to his cock, he knew, but he didn't think he'd be this far along. Of course, him lying face down on Law probably didn't help.

"I..." Luffy licks his lips and flushes to his ears. "I dunno."

"You don't?" Law teases, trailing a hand down the curve of his spine. "Really?"

Luffy shivers and collapses onto Law's chest, fighting the overwhelming urge to rut into his thigh.

Law seems to sense his distress and chuckles softly. "Well it'd be a shame to leave you like this, hm?"

Luffy only nods in response. Anything to feel Law's skin on his. He's eager when Law starts trailing a hand down his pants to cup his ass possessively, thumb dipping between his cheeks to play with his hole.

Luffy makes a satisfied sound and chases the touch, lip caught between his teeth. But then the touch is gone.

He looks at his boyfriend in confusion. "What-?"

Law smirks at him. "Think I wouldn't notice?"

Luffy blinks owlishly back. "What're you-"

_Oh._

Law's finger finds his navel and trails upwards, following the natural contour of his body, over the obvious outline of his second set of concealed clothing. "You think I wouldn't realize it?"

Luffy flushes as Law laughs lightly, eyes clouded with lust. "Things like that get you on Santa's naughty list, you know."

"Maybe I want to be on that list," Luffy whispers, driving his hips into Law's thigh. The sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend makes his cock twitch in anticipation, heart hammering away in his chest.

Law grabs his hips and starts rubbing up and down his sides. "And here I was trying to keep my hands off you until Christmas," he murmurs, lids lowering dangerously, a glint in his eyes that makes Luffy clench up. "But I can't if you're gonna be such a bad boy."

He kisses Luffy then, slow at first, as if savoring his taste, committing it to memory. Law's lips glide over his smoothly, hands stationed on his waist, head inclined to get as much of Luffy on his lips as possible. Luffy groans and wraps his arms around Law's neck as he finally probes him open, tongue diving in with a salacious excitement. Law is usually tame with his kisses, rough from time to time, but this one is _mind numbing._ It leaves Luffy needy and wanting, raw and open. When Law bites on his lower lip Luffy shudders, brow buckling in pleasure.

Law was a damn good kisser.

When they separate, a trail of spit stretched thin between them, Law laps it up with a swipe of tongue. He tugs at Luffy's shirt, pulling it up and over his arms, revealing the present Luffy's been saving for him for what seemed like ages. Luffy gets impatient and does away with his shorts as well, showing off the lower half of his little gift.

Law ravages his body with his eyes alone. " _Luffy."_

The way he says his name with such reverence should be a sin.

"I knew you were up to something," Law swallows and licks his lips, obviously at a loss for words. "But _Jesus."_

Lingerie.

Red Christmas lingerie, with frilly white edges, don Luffy in all of its lacy glory. His garner dug thick straps of red over sun kissed skin, cinching his waist with gorgeous silk. The soft mesh bralette leaves his nipples exposed to the open air, perky nips ready for devouring.

Luffy sits on his heels and looks bashful. "What do you think? Do I look like Santa?"

Luffy can tell Law's throat is dry from the way his Adam's apple bobs meticulously. He's always had a little thing for get-ups like this, and Luffy always wore one devilishly to get him in the mood. This time is no different.

"Stand up."

Luffy clambers to his feet at the order, warmth from the fireplace searing the right side of his body, and looks down at his boyfriend with a lopsided smile. Law shudders and motions for him to turn around. When he does, he hears Law take a sharp intake of breath at Luffy's backside, nothing but a thong and some lace covering his ass.

"God, you're beautiful," Law breathes, reaching up and tugging Luffy back down. He kisses up and down his neck, and Luffy groans at those warm lips marking him up. "Have I ever told you that?"

"All the time," Luffy struggles, humming delightfully at a particularly hard nibble on his jawline.

Law's hands rummage all over his body, over lace and under straps, as if mapping out all of the new bumps and ridges by hand. Luffy arches into the touch, cock throbbing, head spinning. God, he missed this. He already felt so hot.

His boyfriend lets up on the attack on his neck, then sits up, crossing his legs and patting his lap. "Come here, baby."

Luffy nods numbly, wondering what Law had in mind. He crawls into Law's lap face down, ass up, cheeks flushed red. Law smirks and runs a hand down his back to his ass.

"You're so beautiful back here," Law says in an awestruck tone, hand grasping the fat globe of his butt and squeezing. Luffy bites his lip, blush spreading to his ears. "You're really something, Luffy."

He slaps him then, sharp and precise, on the side of his ass. Luffy yelps for a second, pain unexpected, then murmurs affirmatives, rocking backwards for more. Law chuckles lightly, then raises his hand again. "You couldn't make me wait until Christmas to fuck you. Bad boys get punished, don't they?"

"Yes," Luffy says breathlessly, only for his air to be knocked out when Law spanks him again and again. The slaps from his palm are electricity flowing up his spine, settling in his cheeks, then dispersing throughout his body in perfect little shivers. The pain is just right, so good, and it's all Luffy thinks about, mind racing with it. He begins rutting into Law's legs, desperate for friction against his leaking cock, wanting, _needing_ to touch himself.

Law pauses with his hand poised. "Don't," he tells him, a maniacal grin splitting his face in two. "Not until I get to you first."

Luffy whimpers but stops, slowing his hips. Just as he is preparing himself for another beating from Law, the man pulls on his shoulder blade, bringing him back up. Luffy moves in a daze, still stuck on the pleasured pain coursing through his veins.

"On your hands and knees, baby." Law's tone is low, and it makes Luffy shiver. "Show me that gorgeous ass of yours."

Luffy is nothing but eager when he quickly gets into the position, bruised ass completely exposed to the other man. There's a shift of position from behind him, then a pair of warm lips on his cheeks.

"What were you expecting, hm?" Law asks, as he licks up and down his ass, caressing the hurt skin there with his tongue. "When you wore this?"

Law slides a finger under the thong lining down the cleft of his butt, then releases it so it snaps against his skin. Law moves to the other cheek and begins placing heated, open mouthed kisses on the reddened flesh. Luffy moans and dips his head down, shuddering under Law's ministrations.

"Well?"

"I- _shit."_

Law laughs and places one last languid lick before running his tongue over his lips and pulling away. "Then let me answer that for you."

He removes the thin strap of red that lines down his ass to reveal his pink pucker. "You wanted to drive me absolutely _crazy."_

Luffy whines at the first press of hot tongue against his entrance. It's wet and hot and _oh_ so good, and he drops down to his elbows to give Law even more access to that sensitive area. He shakes as he feels that sweet tongue of Law's probe around him, sucking at the thin skin, kissing it like it was the best thing he's ever tasted. He dives right in, curling the talented appendage, and Luffy all but cries out, unable to keep up with Law. It felt so good it should be illegal; hot breath on his ass, tongue deep in him, hands digging in his cheeks to keep them spread apart.

Law ate out like a goddamn _champ._

He kisses his entrance, then reaches a hand up to Luffy's cock, giving the throbbing erection a few pumps. Luffy moans loudly, breathing coming out in harsh huffs. Everything was becoming too much too soon, and fuck, he didn't want to come barely being touched as he was, but Law was just too good. He wouldn't be able to last much longer with Law licking him down and touching him at the same time.

" _Law,"_ Luffy gasps when the man squeezes his stiffness softly. He doesn't know whether or not he should buck backwards into Law's mouth or forward into his hand. Everything was pleasure, and it seemed to come from every side of him.

But then, it all stops.

Luffy collapses onto the floor before the fireplace, already spent, weak in the knees and shuddering from his pleasured high. He feels Law before he sees him, planting soft kisses down his spine and over his shoulder blades. Just when Luffy thought that his boyfriend was being sweet and innocent, Law's lips ghost over his ear.

"I'm not done with you yet," he whispers, pulling on a strap that connected to his bra. "Get up."

Luffy groans at the lust in his voice and rises on unsteady arms, mind swimming. Law captures his mouth in a dirty kiss, and Luffy tastes himself on his lips. It makes him go crazy with desire, makes him want Law to pin him to the floor and fuck him into the carpet already.

He relays his cravings to his boyfriend, who only smirks at him sadistically. The look makes something in Luffy chill in the most exquisite way possible.

"You wanna come ride this sleigh, _Santa?"_ Law questions, undoing his pants and pulling himself out. Luffy follows the movement with hungry eyes, almost salivating at the thick cock resting just out of his reach. God he wanted nothing more than to jump on it and bounce like a damn ball.

Luffy reaches for it, heartbeat hammering away in his chest. "Fuck yes, _god_ yes-"

"Ah ah," Law chides, catching his hand and pushing it away. He leans back and spreads his legs slightly. "Then you know how to ask me."

Luffy groans at the spectacular display before him. Though he was practically still fully clothed, Law was absolutely beautiful like this, expectant, waiting for Luffy's next move. Luffy swallows thickly. He was so lucky to have someone like Law as his lover.

He crawls in the space between Law's legs and drops to his elbows, eyeing the hard cock before him with obvious longing. He darts out a tongue to taste the tip of the cock, precum smeared over the head. Law hums in approval above him, slipping his eyes closed, and that's all the go ahead Luffy needs. He parts his lips and takes Law into his mouth, guiding him down his throat with an experienced tongue.

No matter how many times he gives Law head, he would never get used to the stretch. It pushed the limits of human anatomy, Law's cock, and Luffy had to practically unhinge his jaw to take him in fully. Luffy brings a hand to the base and starts pumping in time to his sucking, swiveling his head and wrist in a way he _knows_ gets Law heated. Law is enthusiastic in the response, hands flying to Luffy's hair and gripping like his life depended on it, chin tilted up to the ceiling, sweat forming on his brow. Luffy loved seeing Law like this, loved giving him pleasure just as much as he loved receiving it. It was incredibly hot, and it awakened something dark and sinful within him.

Then, Luffy deepthroats him in one fell swoop.

Law lets out a string of curses so thick and convoluted it sounded like an entirely different language. Luffy grins against his will, pulling completely off before taking Law in once again. He's soon bobbing enthusiastically, hands gripping Law's hips to take him as far and as deep into his mouth as physically possible.

"God _damn_ , Luffy," Law murmurs, rolling his hips into Luffy's mouth. "That mouth is a gift."

Luffy hums around his cock, and the action makes Law moan, head tossed back in ecstasy. Just as Luffy feels the telltale pulses of an oncoming orgasm, Law grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls with a vengeance. Tears prick at his eyes from the roughness of it all, but it's a good pain. The fact that he brought Law to a state this unraveled makes Luffy a special kind of proud.

Law brings him off and pants, harsh little breaths from a slack jaw. "I'll come if you keep going," he murmurs, slipping off his pants the rest of the way. "I don't want to just yet."

Luffy blushes as Law strips his shirt as well, revealing swirl after swirl of inky tattoos that Luffy just itched to trace with his tongue. Once Law's clothes are fully shed, Luffy runs his fingers over his muscles, reveling in the feel, loving their latent strength. Law's breath halts at the touch, and he returns it with one of his own, all over Luffy's lingerie. Their lips meet in the middle, brutal and assertive, the kiss taking more than giving.

"You're so damn pretty," Law praises as they part, hand slipping down under silk to Luffy's ass. He gives it a squeeze and Luffy whimpers. "Aren't you?"

Luffy shudders as a wet finger finds its way to his entrance, pressing in on his ring of muscle insistently. When exactly Law lubricated the appendage he doesn't know, but it feels so good he doesn't give it a second thought.

Law slowly fingers him open, as if getting off on the feel of Luffy's walls dragging along his digit, watching Luffy's reactions closely. Various expressions of want dance across Luffy's face, and at that, Law smirks. "You've been wanting this for a while." It's not phrased as a question.

"W-well...yeah," Luffy mutters, rutting down on Law's hand, wanting to feel more, needing to feel another. "We haven't- _ah-_ done anything for like, a _week."_

Law hums and adds a second finger. "I suppose that's true."

Luffy licks his lips and pants, adjusting to the new stretch. He evens his breath and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Law's neck. "Why so long?"

"I wanted to wait until Christmas," Law admits with a sheepish grin, curling his digits deep within Luffy. The man squirms beautifully on his lap, moaning to their fireplace. "Because I know how sensitive you get when you haven't been touched in a bit."

Luffy blushes slightly at the comment. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that that was what Law was planning, to ruin him like this on Christmas, but he was getting impatient. He could only go without Law's cock for so long.

"But then you wore _this."_ Law lifts up Luffy's bralette and caresses his nipple, making Luffy groan between clenched teeth. "And, well. Let's just say plans went awry. You tend to have that effect."

Luffy grins to himself, knowing full well how amazingly his little plan worked out. Law catches him smiling and shakes his head. "Naughty, naughty," he tuts, twisting his fingers cruelly inside of him. Luffy's eyes fly open, jaw dropping open into an 'o'. Law's lids lower as he adds a third finger, pushing in gently. "You love to push all the right buttons, don't you?"

Luffy nods, more to himself than to Law, too focused on the fingers fucking in and out of him. They're not a cock by far, but they take the edge off the drought he's been having for the last seven days. He whines as Law curls against his prostate, knees shaking when Law massages the sensitive nerves. He's relentless in his attack, not letting up even as Luffy's moans grow louder by the second.

"Fucking _tease,"_ Luffy gasps, attempting to run away from the onslaught, but Law holds him in place with his other hand.

"Stay right here baby," Law says sweetly, fingers still rushing his prostate. "You can take it."

Luffy's eyes begin welling up with tears, pleasure racking his entire system, blinding him with it. His cock begins throbbing with the early signs of release, orgasm bubbling just below the surface. He's about to come untouched yet _again._ Either his sensitivity was unbelievably high, or Law just had that magic touch, because either way, here he was, struggling under the loom of coming.

Then his fingers are gone.

Hazy from the pleasure, Luffy blinks lazily down to Law's fingers, glistening wet with lube. He positions the trio in front of Luffy's mouth, eyes burning with desire.

"Lick it up."

Luffy's cock jumps at the words, uttered so huskily it makes a shiver run up his spine. He's quick to take Law's fingers into his mouth, sucking greedily, eager to please. Tasting himself on Law's fingers shouldn't be as hot as it was, but here Luffy was, mouth stretched wide, moaning like a whore and loving every second of it. The letters on Law's fingers jamming in and out of him spelled 'eat', and they glared at him like a command meant to be heeded.

When Law pulls his fingers out, licked clean of lube, he wastes no time grabbing more from the bottle off to the side. He adds some of the cold liquid to his fingers and smothers it up and down himself until his entire length is coated. He lays down parallel to the fireplace, and reaches out for Luffy to sit on his lap. Luffy climbs on top of him without wasting a second more, biting his lip in anticipation.

"You ready, baby?" Law asks in a hushed tone, hands going to Luffy's waist to rub comforting circles with his thumb.

Luffy nods with a smile on his red lips. "Uh huh."

"Good."

Luffy lifts his ass slightly for Law to fit his cock in him. Law guides himself to Luffy's entrance, pressing against his tightness, and for a terrifying second, Law almost feels too big to take.

"Relax, love," Law sing-songs, eyebrows furrowing as his head makes it past the initial ring of muscle. "That's it, you can take it."

Luffy's breathing comes out uneven as Law's length settles deep within him, and fuck, after a week it almost seems to rip him open, tearing him apart at the seams. Tears spring into his eyes, but he quickly blinks them away. He felt good, perfect even, but all the sensations were almost overwhelming. Being stuffed to the brim made him feel a million different things at once, and he needed a moment.

Law reaches up and wipes away his tears. "You okay, darling?"

Luffy sniffles and nods. "It just-" He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a shudder. "It feels so _good."_

The worry disappeared from Law in one breathless laugh. "I could say the same thing."

"Gimme a min."

Law smiles adoringly up at him. "Of course."

Luffy swallows and looks up to the ceiling, blinking away the last of his tears. The emotion he felt was not just from the slight discomfort, no; it was the sense of fulfillment from finally becoming one with Law after a week. From the love he felt for the other man..

When Luffy lifts himself up and then drops back on Law's cock after a moment of adjusting, and a surge of pleasure jolts up his body. He does it again, and little whimpers spill from his lips. On the third time, his legs are _shaking,_ it's so perfect, it fills him up so completely.

"Ah, _fuck,"_ Luffy moans, thighs straining as he lifts himself and slams down onto Law's waist, feeling him up into his chest. "Shit, _oh my god."_

Law was taken by pleasure as well, mouth slack, hands forming a vice like grip on Luffy's waist. He meets his drops with thrusts of his own, making Luffy's eyes roll back in his head. Luffy works Law's cock like a professional, riding him like they had no tomorrow. With every drop down Luffy felt like he was in heaven, up in the clouds and seeing stars, and with every lift up, he was brought back down to earth, empty and clenched around nothing. The constant change in elevation made his mind go dizzy with lust.

Luffy's pretty sure he's drooling, spit trailing a line down his chin and onto Law's chest. He was riding Law so eagerly it was as though he was getting paid to do it. The delicious feel of cock nestled deep within him was too much for Luffy; he wanted nothing more than to feel every delectable inch split him open until he was limping the next day. It feels so damn good he can't think of anything else but the cock ramming into him, fucking little mewls right out of bruised lips.

"You make the most gorgeous sounds," Law notes from below him, and Luffy has to open his eyes with some effort to look down. Flushed red and pupils blown, Law looked a beautiful mess- Luffy's sure he didn't look any better. He was giving Luffy this _look,_ making heat pool in his gut. "I want to hear more."

Luffy's moans double in intensity once Law finds his prostate again, striking the nerves like a man on a mission, and it makes him lose his damn _mind._ Suddenly their positions are flipped, and Luffy's back hits the floor, air knocked out of him. He's not given a chance to breathe as Law starts hammering away, fucking into him with sharp little snaps of the hips.

The new position makes Luffy cry out in mindless pleasure, back bowing almost painfully as Law strikes deeper than ever before. If Luffy thought he could feel Law while riding him, then here, he felt him _completely._ Law doesn't pause in the brutal pace he sets for them even when he hooks a leg over his shoulder, hips grinding into his own, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He bends down until he's staring deep into Luffy's eyes, breaths mingling with Luffy's as they stare at each other, full of nothing but admiration.

Luffy's weak, shaking from the force of Law's love, but manages to wrap his arms around Law's neck, nestling his head into the curve where shoulder meets jaw. "I love you," he mutters into the sweaty neck, planting a messy kiss as he's rutted against the carpeted floor.

Law grunts harshly against his skin, licking up the flesh, planting bruising kisses on his collarbone. Luffy groans at the rough treatment, knowing the actions were all he needed to know Law felt the same.

"I love you more," Law responds, though it was unneeded, already evident in the way he fucked him. "Luffy I'm- _shit,_ I'm close."

Luffy could only nod furiously into his skin, mind too gone to think of anything else but Law's cock in him and how amazing it feels. He feels the threat of release hum right under the surface of his skin as well, filling him up to the brink of overflowing. He felt hot _everywhere;_ his cock, flopping helplessly between them, his legs, spreading wide to accommodate Law, his back, rocking helplessly against soft flooring, his prostate, getting abused to hell and back. Luffy could only take so much before he broke.

His mouth opens in a silent moan, eyes squeezed shut. He pushes his lips as far against Law's ear as he can, and urges in a heady whisper, "Come in me."

Law groans at the request, rolling his hips sinfully as the words are uttered. The man turns and places a languid lick up the side of Luffy's neck, grinning into the skin. "Fuck, that's hot."

He fucks into Luffy's contracting heat once more, diving deep within him as a powerful orgasm takes hold of his form. He shudders from the force of it, filling Luffy up with spurts of thick semen. Luffy releases between them as well, staining his lingerie and painting Law's swirls of black with white. He arches as he releases, mind going blank as pleasure rakes him senseless. He hasn't so much as been touched _once,_ but yet here he was, coming endlessly. It was a talent, he presumes, to be so turned on and fucked so thoroughly that he could come without so much as a touch to his cock.

Law has that power over him.

The man pants above him, glazed over eyes returning to their former golden color. "You alright?"

"Better than alright," Luffy responds with a sleepy grin. "I'm _amazing."_

"Great," Law smiles softly, bending down and kissing his temple. "I'm glad."

"Although," Luffy begins, grunting quietly as Law pulls out of him, "my legs won't stop shaking."

Instead of showing concern, Law's grin turns absolutely wicked. "Is that so?"

Luffy blushes and swats at him. "I don't think I'll be able to walk straight..."

A self-satisfied chuckle escapes Law's lips as he dodges the attack. "I'll carry you if I need to, _princess."_

This time when Luffy swats at him, it connects with a muscled bicep. Law only laughs at his embarrassment, reveling in his effect on the younger. Luffy's blush spreads to his ears, and he looks away, pouting cutely.

Law spreads out behind him so they both face the fireplace, and runs a tender hand up and down his sides, kissing the top of his head. "But seriously, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Luffy murmurs, lost in the sensation of Law's lips on him. "I'm good."

Law hums his approval, kisses moving down to the nape of his neck. "Okay. I know I was getting a little rough."

Luffy shudders under Law's soft touches. "I liked it."

Law pauses temporarily, then chuckles. "Ah, then I'll keep that in mind."

It's not long before Luffy finds himself drifting off. The combined warmth of the fire in front of him and the warmth of Law behind him was slowly getting to Luffy. Not to mention, he was tired from their heated round of sex. Luffy had a lot of energy to replenish.

Especially if he was going to go through with the second half of his present.

"'m sleepy," Luffy says under his breath, yawning and cuddling closer to Law. "Clean me up?"

"No. Get up, let's take a quick shower," Law says, tugging on his arm gently. Luffy doesn't budge, pouting over his shoulder, big brown eyes pleading.

"Please?" Luffy drawls, batting his eyelids.

Law only looks at him for a few seconds more before giving in. " _Fine."_

He was such a sucker for Luffy's eyes. And the lingerie probably helped, too.

Law leaves his side for a few moments, then comes back with a damp cloth, gingerly wiping down Luffy's front, careful to avoid the frills and straps. The movements on his skin soon become Luffy's lullaby, because his eyes start to droop. He yawns once again, bringing a hand to cover his mouth. His eyes slip close, and before he knows it, he's out like a light.

\---

Christmas morning, Luffy wakes up and finds himself on the bed instead of the floor.

Law must've carried him onto the mattress after he fell asleep. He looks down and realizes he was still in the strappy lingerie, but relatively clean. Law truly did take care of him.

On his side rested Law, snoring softly, mouth open as he slept away. It was adorable seeing him like this, peaceful and content; it was these moments that had Luffy falling all over again.

"How long are you going to stare at me?"

Luffy jumps at the voice, heart hammering away in his chest. Law cracks open an amused eye, smiling softly at him.

"As long as I want to," Luffy whispers, bending down and planting a kiss on his nose. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my love," Law returns, pulling Luffy down into a searing kiss. It makes Luffy's toes curl with the intensity of it, so deep and tantalizing; it makes a heat pool in his gut, makes his entire body shiver. Law licks deep into his mouth as if tasting him for the first time, tongue swiping over teeth and tongue alike. Spit drips between them, wet and messy, but Luffy couldn't care less. The breath was being kissed quite literally out of him, and he couldn't ask for something better to wake up to.

When they separate, Luffy's panting, eyes lidded, hands curling into Law's shoulders. His cheeks burn with desire, and his panties swell with it. "Law…" he murmurs, biting his lip. Law's eyes follow the action, nothing but greed in those deep eyes of his.

Luffy then sits up a bit straighter, fully turned on now, and stares down at Law hungrily. Without breaking eye contact, he juts a thumb under the straps digging into his shoulders, then shrugs it off. Law watches raptly as he strips, frill after frill falling to reveal delicious tan skin. In one shift motion, Law pushes Luffy down onto the bed, startling Luffy halfway through his little striptease.

"You're trying to kill me," Law marvels, pupils blown. Luffy only smirks. Seems like Law was thoroughly enjoying the second part of his present. "You're really trying to kill me here."

"Me?" Luffy asks innocently, tilting his head. "I would _never."_

"Bullshit," Law growls, sliding a hand down his chest and under his panties. Luffy moans as Law pulls out his quickly hardening member, and gives it a few strokes.

He leans down to Luffy's ear, voice raspy as he jerks him off. "You planned everything, didn't you?"

Luffy only bucks into that delicious friction instead of responding, mind short-circuiting from the pleasure coming from Law's hand. He _had_ planned this— and meticulously at that. It was unlike him.

Luffy's silence seemed to have answered his question. "How unlike you," Law speaks his thoughts, kissing into his neck and thumbing over his slit. "Dirty little thing."

Luffy has to bite back a scream, arching into the touch. God, Law's fingers were like magic. They seemed to know every way to touch him to make him lose control.

Law removes his bra with the deft fingers of one hand alone and works his tongue on perky nipples, teasing the nubs between his teeth. Luffy howls at the feeling, moaning as Law sucks on his areolas, spit dribbling down the sides of his chest.

"So good," Luffy huffs, chest heaving, "fuck, so _good."_

Law smiles up at him, something hot smoldering in his eyes. "Take the rest off."

Luffy swallows a moan and nods, struggling out of his lingerie as the man plays with his nipples. Soon though, frilly lace and rumpled silk is abandoned on the floor, leaving Luffy in all of his naked glory. Law worships the newfound skin with his tongue, dragging the organ up and down the indents the straps made on the flesh. Luffy is putty in his hands, positively shaking, wanting nothing more than to feel Law closer, _deeper._

Law reaches for the counter, leaving Luffy's peaks in favor of something out of his line of sight. His cheeks flame with anticipation as Law brings out some lube and pours a dollop into his hand, working it on his fingers to warm it up.

"Come here baby," Law murmurs, turning Luffy on all fours. "Like this."

Luffy complies, as pliable as rubber, getting into the position. He jerks slightly when Law pushes two eager fingers inside of him, pulsing in and out of his spent hole.

"I-" Luffy dips his head and spreads his legs wider, cock dripping with precome onto the bed. The man had to be a sadist. He was pressing insistently onto his prostate, determined to rub on the bundle of nerves with blunt fingers. "Law, Law, _Law-"_

The man groans at his name being chanted so wantonly and leans down, over Luffy's back. "You keep that up and I'll show you how naughty I can get, _Santa baby."_

Luffy widens his eyes at the statement, a retort along the lines of him wanting to go there on his lips, but a third finger shuts him up, twisting within him ruthlessly. He's nothing short of crying at the relentless digits, scrambling for purchase on the tousled sheets. A teasing Law was always a savage beast, always bringing him to the brink, but never pushing him over. Law was a fickle tide, pushing him back and forth from the edge, driving Luffy absolutely crazy. When Law removes his fingers from Luffy's spent hole, Luffy's jelly, jaw slack, breathing heavily.

Law plants a kiss on the inside of his thigh, where lube trickles down in thick rivulets. "Good boy," he praises, kissing up the back of his thighs as he slicks up his cock. "So perfect."

Luffy whimpers as he looks back, watching Law's hand rub lube over his length eagerly. He rocks backward once, twice, showing Law he was more than ready, letting the man know just how bad he wants him.

"Please," Luffy begs breathily, arching in a way that he knew would make Law go feral. "I need you."

But Law was a man with restraint. "What do you need me to do, baby?"

Luffy whimpers and reaches down, touching himself as he rocks back. "I need you in me."

"What's the magic word?"

" _Please,"_ Luffy adds on, brows drawing together. "Please, I need it, I need _you-"_

"That's it." Law grabs his hips from behind and presses himself against Luffy's entrance. "You sound so pretty when you beg."

The first press of Law in him is glorious, thick length stretching him in the best way possible. Luffy groans, long and drawn out, until Law is fully seated in him balls deep. He starts fucking into his tightness without restraint, pulling his hips back in time with his thrusts. Luffy can only moan and mewl with every deep rut into him, shaking in the aftershocks of each powerful roll of the hips.

"Oh _god-"_ Luffy moans brokenly, the words cut off by pleasured little grunts from them both. Law was fucking him like it would be their last time doing it, practically bouncing him on his cock. It makes Luffy's eyelids flutter in delight, makes his cock leak all across his stomach and bed.

Law brings up a knee and increases his grip on Luffy's hips, better angling himself to hit his prostate. Luffy cries out at the sudden change, at how Law managed to hit even deeper than before, and fuck, he can feel the man up to his throat. His entire body shook, the pleasure so overwhelming. He was starting to get light headed from how good it was feeling, starting to get drunk on the sensations Law was fucking into him.

The slap of skin on skin fills the room, the smell of sex invading their senses. Luffy gets louder and louder with every hit on that lovely bundle of nerves within him, unable to keep it together for much longer. Tears spring into his eyes, and drool spills from his lips; he's a filthy mess, but he can't help it when Law was fucking him so good.

"I'm, I feel like I'm gonna..." Luffy struggles to say, breath coming short. He spreads his legs wider, and at a particularly nasty thrust, Luffy falls to his elbows, jaw dropping open in a soundless moan. Law continues pounding away into him despite it all, chasing after Luffy with an unmatched energy. Luffy's cheek slides roughly against the pillow, shaking the bed, smacking the headboard against the wall. The rhythmic sound of their lovemaking is all Luffy hears, all he feels, and soon, he's drowning in it.

He spills over onto the bed with a weak cry, hand flying to his cock to milk out the rest of his orgasm. It leaves his knees wobbling, elbows slipping so he falls face first, shoulders digging into the sheets. Law fucks him through the release, face twisted in pleasure. His nails dig into the thick flesh of Luffy's hips, and the pain is just right, just perfect, that it makes the rest of the come spurt out from his cock, leaving Luffy empty and woozy.

"Almost... _fuck,"_ Law murmurs, hands releasing Luffy's hips and stationing on either side of Luffy's head. He kisses up and down Luffy's spine, leaving love bites and hickeys as he goes, marks that would remind Luffy that Law was his and his alone.

Law comes with a roar and a harsh bite into Luffy's shoulder, which in turn has Luffy screaming at the top of his lungs. Law comes deep within Luffy for the second time, hips stuttering into his ass, thrusts growing weaker and weaker. When Law finally settles down, come spilling out of Luffy and down his legs, he pulls out slowly. Luffy sighs as his cock leaves him, relishing the wet feeling dribbling out of his entrance. Law seems to share the same sentiment, tracing a finger around his loose muscle endearingly.

"Beautiful," he venerates, finger catching some of his come. He brings it to Luffy's mouth and he laps it up easily, tongue darting out to lick the remnants on his lips.

"Taste good?"

"Uh huh," Luffy murmurs, opening his mouth, "more?"

Law grins and trails a hand up the side of his leg, catching some of the falling come. "Of course."

He brings another finger of white to his lips, and Luffy eats it up as though it were candy. "Tasty."

Law kisses his forehead. "I bet, darling."

Luffy blushes, then holds open his hands. "Cuddle?"

Law chuckles and comes close, wrapping his arms around Luffy, the big spoon to his little. "You don't even have to ask."

Luffy smiles at the warmth on his back, Law's powerful arm draping over his form. He was a dirty mess; come, drool, and lube were everywhere, but the cleanup could always come later. Right now was just for them. Sex always tired Luffy out more than Law, so despite having just woke up, he was already feeling the onslaught of drowsiness.

"Are you sleepy, Luffy?" Law whispers into his ear, breath tickling his neck.

Luffy shudders at the intimacy and nods into the darkness. "A little."

"Shame," Law returns, caressing thumb finding the bruises he left on his hips. "I wanted to make cookies with you this morning."

That gets Luffy's attention. "Cookies?"

"Yeah," Law says. "To leave out for Santa tonight. Since we were... _preoccupied_ last night."

Luffy blushes deeper and shrinks slightly. "What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate chip."

Luffy's favorite. Fuck.

"If you wanna sleep that's okay though," Law assures quietly, "I'll bring you some after I've made them if you want."

Luffy considers. He was pretty beat, and a small little nap cuddling with Law sounded a little better than making cookies. But making cookies had the amazing outcome of cookies. And Luffy loved cookies.

"Can we rest for a little?" Luffy asks, fingers intertwining with the gentle hand on his hip. "Then we could make some?"

"No problem." Law kisses the back of his neck and smiles.

Luffy smiles right back, tossing the expression over his shoulder. "You're so good to me."

Law kisses the grin right off of his face, and heat spreads all throughout Luffy. "I try my best."

Luffy cuddles deeper into Law's embrace, content now that he is securely in his arms, and slowly, but surely, drifts off to the sound of Law's raging heartbeat.

Neither man notices the flash of red and white, nor the sound of reindeer right outside their window. There's a small whiff of peppermint and pine, and then the scent is gone. The only indication that someone was there was a sparse amount of glitter that lingered in the air, a single candy cane, left behind haphazardly in a haste to get moving, and a present, resting on thick white snow…

_Later Christmas Morning_

"When you said you wanted me to- _ah-_ help make cookies, I didn't- _fuck-_ know it'd be like this."

Law looks up devilishly, with chocolate coated lips. "Weird. This was how I always envisioned cooking cookies with you."

Luffy bites his lip hard as Law goes back to sucking his taut cock, licking up and down the chocolate covered length with a skilled tongue.

To be fair, they _were_ cooking.

With some effort and more than a few errors made on Luffy's part, they managed to whisk enough batter to make cookies for him, Law, Santa, and still have some left over. Just as Luffy put the pan of separated batter into the oven, Law had pulled him in for a kiss, tasting like sugar and chocolate. Luffy, the ever hungry man he was, rose to the kiss enthusiastically, enjoying the new delicious taste of his boyfriend.

"You're so dirty," Law murmured after they had parted, gesturing to all the chocolate stains up and down his body. "How did this happen?"

Luffy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you know, some things spilled, and it just, um..."

Law shook his head and trailed a finger from his collarbone down to his pants, chocolate covered finger tracing the outline of his very obvious bulge. "Then lemme get you cleaned up then."

How exactly that led to Law pouring chocolate on his cock and lapping it up Luffy has no idea, but he's so beside himself with pleasure he can't even think straight. Law always had the most incredible ideas, and this was definitely one of those strokes of brilliance. Luffy shivers as Law begins deepthroating him in earnest, making sure to get at every swipe of chocolate.

Luffy's ears turn red and he brings a shaky hand to his mouth, a sad attempt to muffle the moans pouring out of him. "Shit, _oh-"_

Law pops off his cock with a satisfied sigh, teasing the head with his tongue for a few more seconds before removing his mouth completely. Luffy immediately missed the wet heat, pouting at Law, but the man only grins at him.

"There's some leftover chocolate."

Luffy blinks down lazily to the bowl of molten sugary goodness, just waiting to be lapped up. He hums for a moment, deep in thought, then suddenly, he has an idea.

He thumbs the bottom of Law's shirt, lifting it up carefully, face burning. "Take this off..."

Law complies with a sly smile, exposing rippling abs and sculpted arms. Luffy almost drools at the sight of it all, but he composes himself. Tasting would come very soon.

He pushes Law back until he's in the living room, on the couch. He lays him down, and Luffy straddles his waist, holding the bowl of chocolate in one hand.

"What're you plotting?" Law inquires casually, amused brow raised.

Luffy says nothing as he begins pouring the remainder of the chocolate on Law's chest, covering his massive tattoos. Law's expression turns into one of surprise for a second before relaxing into understanding. "You wanna lick me up, hm?"

"Maybe..." Luffy blushes to his ears, then tosses the empty bowl away. With a smirk and an eager lick of the lips, he goes to begin his feast on Law's body. The chocolate is sweet as he laps it up, thick tongue swirling over clefts and ridges of muscled skin. Law sags under his touch, jerking up as his mouth glides over his nipples, sucks gingerly on his clavicle. Luffy drags his lips over each swirl and curve of his tattoos as if devouring the ink itself, mapping out the gorgeous lines with a chocolatey tongue.

Law's bulge pushes insistently on his ass, and Luffy's a tease, rocking down onto it as he licks Law's chest clean. Law can't help but moan at his rubbing on his cock, and Luffy drinks in the sounds, feeling nothing but shudders spread throughout his body from them. He makes sure to give extra love to Law's nipples, enjoying the sharp intakes of air from each touch, loving the way Law's hands fly to his hair with every lick. The chocolate is almost gone now, having gone down Luffy's throat, and Law's a mess under him. Breaths ragged and eyes snapped closed, he's enjoying this just as much as Luffy was.

Law grabs his ass with both hands, squeezing as he rocks Luffy down onto his erection. He brings his mouth close to Luffy's but doesn't kiss him. Instead he smiles wide, a dark twinkle in his eye. "I want to fuck you against the counter."

Luffy's breath halts, brain slowing to a pause. God, being thrown against the counter and fucked until he's numb sounds like heaven.

Just as he's about to open his mouth to beg for it, a ding sounds throughout the kitchen. "But," Law continues, smile spreading, "it looks like cookies are done."

Luffy almost whines as Law untangles from him and goes to attend to the cookies, opening the oven to let the delicious smell of baked goods fill the room. Luffy smells the cookies and is temporarily distracted from his hard on, hunger itching at his insides.

Law brings out the tray with an oven mitt, then transfers the cookies onto a cooling rack. Luffy watches with big eyes as Law finishes putting the cookies on the rack then tosses the pan into the sink, discarding his gloves. Luffy comes close to Law and tugs insistently on his pants.

"Well?" Luffy grumbles, bringing Law close to him. They stand face to face now, Luffy's arms around him, stiff cocks rubbing against each other through their clothing.

Law kisses his forehead. "Turn around."

The command makes Luffy shiver, and he does as told, flipping to give Law his ass. Just as Law begins bringing down Luffy's pants, the doorbell rings.

"Ignore them, god, ignore them," Luffy gasps, rocking backwards.

Law pauses for a moment. "Strange...someone's here? On Christmas?"

Luffy bites his lips and whines, shaking his butt. " _Law."_

Law throws him an apologetic look and kisses the back of his neck. "Sorry, hold on baby. I'll be right back."

Luffy frowns slightly as Law pulls away from him, traipsing towards the front door. Luffy watches him go with a sigh, then stands, grabbing a cooling cookie off the rack and following him. He stuffs it in his mouth as Law opens the door, snow thick and to his waist. There, standing above the snow, is a large wrapped box, red in color with a golden bow wrapped around it. Law blinks at it in confusion, followed by Luffy's confused stare.

"Um," Luffy starts, gesturing to the gift. "Did you order this or something?"

"No," Law says slowly, reaching out to grab the present. "I didn't."

"Wait," Luffy begins, jaw dropping, "does this mean Santa brought it?"

Law looks at him with a raised brow, then kicks the door closed, heading back to the kitchen. "I...I mean, I guess?"

Luffy locks it behind him then trails after Law, peeking around his form at the large box. "Shake it! What's in it?"

"No idea," Law murmurs, setting the box down on the kitchen table. "It's heavy though, seems like a lot."

Luffy grabs another cookie to shove into his mouth, then shoos Law away, wanting to open the present by himself.

"Let me!" he begs with big brown eyes.

Law gestures towards the box. "It's all yours."

With a whoop, Luffy begins undoing the packaging to the present, scraps of red and gold littering the table and floor. Underneath the works rests a plain cardboard box, taped shut with red tape. Luffy snags a random knife from the kitchen and cuts it open, giving up halfway and just prying open the cardboard with his fingers. When he finally gets it open, he looks down into the contents with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

Then. He blushes. _Darkly._

"What's inside?" Law asks, peering over Luffy's shoulder. "Is it a toy or something?"

"Oh, there's toys alright," Luffy mutters, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Who the hell brought them such a gift?

When Law comes beside him and looks into the box, he roars with laughter. "Well then," Law says through his chuckles, brows crawling into his hairline, "Santa sure knows how to pick 'em."

Sex toys.

Sex toys of every shape, size, and color sat pretty inside the box, just waiting to be used. Luffy can see dildos, vibrators, cock rings, anal plugs, anal beads, various types of BDSM gear, along with other things he couldn't even begin to name. He's only seen this much variety in sex shops. How the hell was someone able to procure all of this for them?

Law reaches into the box and pulls out a gag, looking at it thoughtfully. "Would you want to be gagged?"

Luffy flushes and whirls on Law. "W-what?"

Law smirks and slides his eyes over to him. "You _are_ pretty damn loud when we fuck."

Luffy flushes a deeper shade of fuchsia, then Law laughs, replacing the gag back in the box. He rummages around a little more and pulls out a few pieces, studying them with a thorough eye.

Law looks to Luffy carefully. "Is there anything you wanna try?"

"Is it okay to just...use them?" Luffy questions, holding up particularly menacing looking anal beads.

"You said it yourself, Santa brought these for us," Law smirks, threading a hand through Luffy's hair and leaning down into his ear. "It'd be a pity if we didn't partake in his gift."

Luffy shudders at the words, arousal pooling in his gut. They've never really messed around with toys before, but god did Luffy want to. He just never really brought it up. And if this was here for the both of them, it means that Law must've been thinking along the same lines, but didn't vocalize it.

It was as if Santa read both of their minds. Freaky.

Luffy searches the box again, this time with careful eyes, looking to see what he wanted to try. With nimble fingers, he picks out the gag again, some soft handcuffs, and a dildo. Law's eyes widen at the third pick.

"You want me to..." he points to the dildo. "With that?"

Luffy's cheeks darken in color. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, fuck, it's great," Law nods quickly, taking the dildo from him. "But it'll just be intense."

Luffy snorts. "I can take it. You told me once I stretch like rubber."

"That's true, but-"

"I'll be fine," Luffy assures, kissing Law on the lips, "I trust you."

Law sighs into the kiss and returns it with fervor, taking the toys from Luffy's hands and setting them on the table. The kiss quickly turns heated; Luffy runs his hands up and down Law's half naked form, and Law works on getting Luffy out of his shirt, clawing up his muscled front. Law leads him backwards until his back leans against the counter, towering over him as he tilts his head, tongue diving deep into his mouth. Luffy groans at the filthy kiss, hands coming to the side of Law's head to bring him even closer, wanting to taste every part of him. Law lets it happen, tongue exploring and licking deep into his cavern.

Law dips a single finger into the side of his pants and drags it around to the front, tugging lightly. "Off."

Luffy all but jumps out of his pants, hard cock leaking through his boxers. He pulls those down as well, then flicks the pair off to the side, full naked now and kissing Law like he was the last man on earth.

"I bet you're still loose," Law comments as he leaves Luffy's mouth for his neck. Luffy tilts his head, giving him ample room to run his mouth and tongue over. Law works on one of his first lovemarks, sucking the flesh harshly. "You'd take two cocks _brilliantly."_

Luffy howls, cock growing uncomfortably hard against Law's tented pants, eyebrows coming together in pleasure.

Law's hands wander to his ass, easily slipping two fingers into his wet and spent entrance. Luffy jerks, still a bit tender, but ready to be filled up and stretched beyond belief. Law kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder, then looks Luffy seriously in the eye.

"Since you can't say anything, we'll come up with something akin to a safe word, ok?"

Luffy nods, excitement cursing through him. "Yes, sure."

"Okay." Law brings Luffy's hand to his shoulder. "How about this? One tap on me for yes or continue-" he taps Luffy's hand on his shoulder for emphasis, "two taps for slow-" another couple of taps, "and three taps for stop. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm down with that," Luffy agrees easily.

Law smiles and grabs the gag from the box. "Perfect. Because this would look wonderful on you."

Luffy flushes as Law fastens the gag on him, unhinging his jaw and pushing the silicone back into his mouth. He fastens it behind his head, then leans down to look at Luffy, observing his newly mute boyfriend.

"So pretty," Law murmurs, kissing the area where lips meet cheek.

Luffy whimpers behind his gag, enjoying this new feeling of not being able to close his mouth. It's strange, a little weird, but nothing too uncomfortable. He nods and Law and gives him a light tap on the forearm. Law grins and brings out the handcuffs. "One nod for front, two for back."

Luffy contemplates this for a moment, then ends up nodding twice. Law guides his arms behind him, then locks the cuffs onto his wrists. Luffy tries to move around; the wrists cuffs are extremely comfortable, easy on the wrists, and had a wide enough chain between them that it wouldn't strain his shoulders. They were perfect. Law kisses down his spine and slips a couple of fingers into his ass.

"Like I thought," he says more to himself than Luffy, "still as open as ever."

Luffy moans against the gag as Law begins fucking him open on his fingers alone, slender fingers reaching places that leave Luffy's legs shaking. Law curls and bows within him, knowing exactly how to make Luffy weak in the knees, and it's working. Luffy's glad he's against the counter for support— he would've sagged against any other surface, unable to keep himself upright.

Also inside the box of sex toys is lube, candy cane flavored, and Law swipes it quickly. Luffy looks back behind him to see Law pouring himself a generous amount, rubbing it between his fingers. He returns to Luffy, pushing three fingers into him, slow and steady as to not hurt him.

Luffy bucks down on the digits, absolutely mindless with want. Law holds the chain that clasps his hands together as he fingers him open, gentle in the beginning, then rougher as his hole gets used to the size. Soon enough it slips in and out with ease, and all Luffy thinks about is how he wants _more._

"I'm adding a fourth," Law warns, squeezing a little more lube onto his fingers.

Luffy gives him a tap on the arm, a signal to continue, and fuck, the stretch when Law adds his next finger is _exquisite._ All he can do is moan helplessly as Law begins splitting him open with four fingers, lube squishing as it gushes around his hand. There's slight discomfort initially, but the feeling quickly ebbs away into pleasure.

"Okay?" Law breathes against his back, tongue gliding against his shoulder blades.

Luffy nods, chest heaving. He wishes he could voice his appreciation, but maybe this was what Law was going for. A complete domination.

Somehow that turns him on more than it should.

Law removes his fingers, planting a kiss right above his ass, then pours some slick onto his hands to slide up and down his cock. God Luffy wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over Law's chest, feel what his tongue did, but alas, his arms remained stuck behind him, immobile. He struggles against his cuffs for a moment before sighing, handing the reins of his control over to Law. Law takes them and runs with it, thoroughly enjoying feeling Luffy up without his input, snaking a hand to his front and giving his leaking cock a gentle squeeze.

"Let's move to the tree."

The words are said full of promise, doused in lust. Luffy feels a shiver work up his sides at the gentle order. He stands, Law's fingers having gone from his ass, and he wobbles over on shaky feet to the tree, feeling light headed and dizzy. Lights soon assault his vision, sparkling ornaments coming into view. He kneels before the tree, arms fastened behind him. Law pushes his shoulders down into the soft carpet, ass up in the air. Luffy flushes at such an open position, drool pooling behind his gag. Law licks his lips as he situates himself behind him, dildo in hand.

"Make sure to let me know if it's too much baby," Law says, rimming his ass with the dildo, teasing the head of it inside him.

Luffy jerks backwards onto the fake cock, nodding like a madman. They'd already had sex twice, but every time they got together, Luffy always found himself hornier than before. He was starved for more already, and Law _knew._ He knew Luffy got all hot like this easily for him, that he'd do anything for Law.

So he was an evil man, teasing him like this.

Law pushes the silicone further into him, until it's handle deep. Luffy moans against his restraints, dildo just brushing his prostate.

But then Law starts pushing in.

And _that,_ that has Luffy's eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Luffy cries out against his restraints, tears welling up in his eyes as Law slowly takes him from behind, right alongside the dildo. It feels like he's being stretched to the brim until he can't stretch no more, and it's _oh_ so delicious. Law is patient, more than he could ever be, watching his facials for any signs of discomfort, stopping when it seems too much, continuing when he seemed alright. Luffy continues to tap once, that it was okay, continue. Until there's no more cock to go in, and both Law and the dildo are nestled deep in Luffy.

Why Luffy didn't think of this idea sooner he has no idea.

Luffy feels the dual cocks all the way down to his feet, and he swallows thickly, giving himself time to adjust. He feels like he's being skewered alive, but in most pleasuring way ever; he didn't even _realize_ it was possible to feel so fucking good. He feels like combusting, bursting into a million different pieces, only for Law to put him back together again. His breath stops in his throat as Law bends down, hand on the back of the dildo to keep it in place.

"Are you alright? Can I move?"

Luffy nods to both, blinking his tears away, head gone. He struggles a bit but grabs Law's wrist and digs his fingers into it, looking at Law pleadingly, hoping he'd get his message. If he could speak, he'd start sobbing for Law to move. He can't take being still no more.

Law gets the message, Luffy can tell by the way his eyes light up and his smile widens. He pulls out then, slowly so Luffy can really feel every bit of his length, then snaps back into him. The first thrust has Luffy dropping his jaw, eyes flying to the back of his head. The dildo rubs against his prostate in the most beautiful way possible, hitting it dead on, and fuck, Luffy knows he won't be able to last like this.

"So goddamn _tight,"_ Law seethes as he picks up his pace, hips colliding solidly into hips without remorse. It rips the most muffled, wanton moans out of Luffy with every drive into him, leaves him gasping for breath around his gag with every pull out. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Law grabs onto his bound hands and uses them as leverage to bounce Luffy on his cock, other hand both holding Luffy's hip and keeping the dildo in place as he dives deep into him. Luffy's cock slaps against his stomach and legs as he's ruthlessly fucked, drool escaping past his lips and smearing on the skirt of the Christmas tree. His everything trembles with pleasure, the sensations almost too much, Law feeling just too damn good.

The room soon fills with the sound of sex, of hip and thigh slapping together. Law groans above Luffy, grunting curses and whispering praises. The words settle like a blessing over his skin, making him shiver with desire. Luffy's toes curl as Law hits a particularly sensitive spot within him, and he damn well shrieks at the onslaught.

"That's it baby," Law coos, reaching forward to his cock, and Luffy is _convinced_ Law is a sadist at this point. The man wants nothing but his demise. Jerking him off while having two cocks up his ass was a special type of torture that Luffy can't help but completely enjoy. "Come for me."

Luffy's breathing comes out gruff through his nostrils and he's soon rocking back to meet the deep thrusts, perfect little 'ah's escaping his gag. Law starts stroking Luffy rhythmically, twisting and turning his wrist, smearing precome on the head of his dick. All the while he fucks his sweet hole like he was born to take cock, holding the dildo in with his thumb. Luffy's damn near about to black out.

Luffy comes weakly onto the floor with a high pitched whine and collapses, completely spent. Law follows suit with a drawn out moan, snapping his hips into Luffy one final time. Unlike the last couple of times, however, he pulls out, letting the white rain down on Luffy like the first snow. Luffy feels warm liquid up and down his back, shuddering, wishing he could get a taste. After Law milks out the rest of his release, he falls in a heap beside Luffy, pulling out the dildo from his ass with a soft pop.

"We should definitely do that again," Law says, slipping his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Luffy nods, still gagged, and it's then that Law turns to him, a look of mild surprise on his features. "Right, lemme get that for you." He quickly undoes the restraints around his mouth, and when the ball falls to the floor, Luffy sucks in air greedily.

"Fuck that was amazing," were the first words out of his mouth, and his blushes, amazed at his raw honesty.

Law gets to work releasing him from his cuffs as well. "It was," he agrees, tossing the cuffs off to the side. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm on Cloud Nine." Luffy feels like his bones have turned to jelly; that was some of the most mind blowing sex he's had, and that was saying a lot, considering he had sex with none other than Law. He never realized he would enjoy having himself stuffed so damn full. Learn something new everyday, he guesses.

"Good," Law whispers. "Now come here."

Luffy gets welcomed into Law's arms, settling into his warmth with a sigh. He buries his head in the space between his shoulder and neck, totally dirty, exhausted beyond compare, but content. They cuddle in the shadow of their Christmas tree, fireplace blazing up a wild dance in front of them. Everything felt safe and right within Law's embrace, strong arms curled around his shoulders and middle. It might've been storming outside, but here, with Law, everything felt safe. Everything felt perfect.

"Merry Christmas, Law," Luffy murmurs, yawning, feeling sleep creep up on him.

Law kisses the top of his head. "Merry Christmas, Luffy."

He can't believe he's able to spend Christmas with someone as gorgeous and as stunning as Law, who cares for him just as much as he did. Everyday he's thankful for Law, and the man being here with him is the best present he could ask for. Luffy was a simple man. That was all he desired.

When Luffy falls asleep, it's to the sound of Law's heartbeat and deep, even breathing. And maybe to the sound of jingling bells in the distance, and maybe to a "ho ho ho" or two. And maybe the snow snows a little harder as a certain sleighed man rides by in the wind, playing merry music as he carols with his reindeer.

But of course, this is all perhaps. Luffy, the naïve boy, doesn't know anything. All he knows is the feel of Law on him, of soft kisses on his face. Maybe if he were to open his eyes, he would see a man smiling warmly down at them from the chimney, wishing them the best of holidays. Maybe he would see him waving goodbye as he sped off into the night, laughing jollily. But he doesn't, and he misses the chance of a lifetime.

Of course, until next year…

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had a tough time writing this, but I hope you enjoyed it somewhat :) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Mio!
> 
> P.S. it wasnt until writing this that i knew candy cane flavored lube existed. lol.


End file.
